The Joker vs Freddy Fazbear
Summary When you go in the dark or live through your fears, what do you think of? Perhaps a killer animatronic or an insane clown. These two are the kings of absolute terror and insanity, but when they meet forces, who would win? FNAF's Freddy Fazbear meets DC's Joker in a battle for the darkness. The Joker As a psychotic clown bent on murder, The Joker possesses no superhuman abilities, instead using his expertise in chemical engineering to develop poisonous or lethal concoctions, and thematic weaponry, including razor-tipped playing cards, deadly joy buzzers, and acid-spraying lapel flowers. The Joker sometimes works with other Gotham City supervillains such as the Penguin and Two-Face, and groups like the Injustice Gang and Injustice League, but these relationships often collapse due to the Joker's desire for unbridled chaos. The 1990s introduced a romantic interest for the Joker in his former psychiatrist, Harley Quinn, who becomes his villainous sidekick. Although his primary obsession is Batman, the Joker has also fought other heroes including Superman and Wonder Woman. One of the most iconic characters in popular culture, the Joker has been listed among the greatest comic book villains and fictional characters ever created. The character's popularity has seen him appear on a variety of merchandise, such as clothing and collectible items, inspire real-world structures (such as theme park attractions), and be referenced in a number of media. The Joker has been adapted to serve as Batman's adversary in live-action, animated, and video game incarnations, including the 1960s Batman television series (played by Cesar Romero) and in films by Jack Nicholson in Batman (1989); Heath Ledger in The Dark Knight (2008); Jared Leto in Suicide Squad (2016); and Joaquin Phoenix in Joker (2019). Mark Hamill, Troy Baker, and others have provided the character's voice. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Pre-Fight Okay, the fighters are set! This is Post-Crisis Joker vs Composite Freddy without FNAF 3 or FNAF World. This will take place in Freddy Fazbear's, with said restraunt being in Gotham. With that said, it's time TO REWIND RUMBLE! Fight (The Second Killing Joke) It was dark and dismal in the streets of Gotham. Rain, blood and crime serenaded the streets as Batman searched for his arch nemesis: The Joker. Laughter echoed from the streets tainted as Batman headed towards the sound, only to see Joker teasing an animatronic by booping it's nose. "Stop right there, Joker!" The dark man shouted, but before the clown could reply, everything went dark. "Hey! Who turned out the lights!?" He shouted as he heard something move. Batman saw what moved and dashed out of there. Nope, not doing it. The Joker was then grabbed by that something and tossed across the room as the lights went back on. He saw that animatronic bear from before come towards him. Freddy Fazbear wasn't too pleased with this newcomer. He then took one step after another as his walk went to a sprint. He charged Joker into the wall and started to punch him. Joker grabbed something and then ran off into the darkness. Music FIGHT! Joker sprayed some silly string on Freddy's face as the latter lumbered over towards Joker and then punted him into another wall and choked him. Freddy bit him and started to swing his fists at him with the mobility of a pregnant cow. Joker grabbed one of the fists and bent it, minorly harming Freddy as he bent it back upwards. He pushed Joker into a table as he grabbed said table. He slammed the table downwards before Joker grabbed a gun and shot Freddy in the arm, denting it. Freddy minded not of this minority as he kicked Joker into the hall, where Mr. J then dashed down into it, laughing as he hid in the dark. What he didn't know was that where he was, he wasn't alone. 'Joker saw two glaring eyes at him as Freddy swatted him out of there and slammed his face into the wall before dragging it across the halls. Joker shot at Freddy many times before deciding this wouldn't work. He grabbed a banana peel and had Freddy slip on it. Perfect! Joker escaped this unlikely predicament as Freddy lumbered towards his opponent. Freddy grabbed an axe with him as he swung downwards, trying to swoop his right arm off. It didn't work as Joker evaded it by moving out of the way, swinging cards at Freddy that actually sliced into his metal shell. This wasn't good. Freddy took out the cards and tossed them at Joker, actually getting a bit of blood from him. Only laughter was heard, though, as Joker kicked Freddy and toppled him over. He dragged Freddy by the foot and slid him into a table head-first as he tried to crush Freddy's head. Freddy bit down when Joker's foot wet down, intending to bite down and tear his foot off. All he got was a shoe torn off and some clothing as Joker kicked him again, toppling over a few tables in the process. Joker dashed onto the stage and tossed Chica onto Freddy, tumbling the two over and watching as Freddy squirmed a lot. He screeched out loud as he then tossed Chica aside and lunged towards Mr. J, pinning him down and biting his nose. Joker, with surprising force, pushed Fazbear off of him and toppled him over again, before pushing him away into another hall, of which led to the office. Freddy grabbed Joker by the head, tossing him over as he hit the desk. Joker then hit the lights and started to run, but...he heard a little thing... Music Some sort of illusion. Freddy had him trapped in an illusion as Joker was there, laughing as he then slowly started to cry. He realized the one way he would then die. ALONE. Joker was in a fetal position, mixed with tears and laughter. He then felt something on his head. Two jaws. Freddy Fazbear just said one last thing. ''"Hope you j-j-j-j-j-join ag-g-gain at Freddy's someday-y-y-y!" '''CRUNCH! Joker's head was crushed by the pressure as he went limp. He fell down as Freddy laughed a lot. The job had been done. The Joker had died. Post-Analysis Freddy: *+Stronger *+More tactical *+Is possessed *=Equally durable *-Slower Joker: *+Faster *=Equally durable *-Weaker *-Less tactical Conclusion Winner: Freddy Fazbear Category:What If Battles Category:Christian Higdon